The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lighting system and a method of controlling the same.
LED lighting reduces power consumption by 50% or more while having a lifespan three times longer or more as compared to existing fluorescent lamps and allows uniform illumination distribution to be maintained. Also, LED lighting devices may be advantageously combined with IT control systems to develop various smart lighting systems.
The term Permanent Supplementary Artificial Lighting of Interiors (PSALI) refers to artificial illumination assisting natural lighting within a building in which natural lighting is not able to provide a sufficient level of illumination or a satisfactory atmosphere. Namely, in a location in which natural lighting is insufficient, illumination is configured in consideration of PSALI.
In such cases, however, since lighting needs to be continuously operated due to problems such as user safety, or the like, energy may be wasted. As a solution, lighting being automatically turned on and off through body sensing may be installed, but frequent on and off switching of lighting may reduce a life span of light fixtures, and since lighting may be suddenly turned on, users may suffer dazzle.
The following Related Art Document relates to an intelligent lighting control method, disclosing a technique of controlling an ON/OFF operation of an output load according to sensed input power, whether a person is present in a room, or in an illumination environment. However, this related art does not disclose such a technique of sensing a distance to a human and a movement and a direction of a human and controlling brightness of respective LED illumination devices within a plurality of LED illumination devices, based on the sensed information, as in the present disclosure.